I Love You
by vonniebeth
Summary: 16 year old Emma is torn about the knowledge she gained from when her parents divorced when she was young from Monica and Chandler. Please read and review, and don't make any mean comments please.


**okay, so I'm shaking it up a bit. My first ever Friends fic. All summer long, I watched this show, and in the end, wondered what would happen to Ross, Rachel and Emma in the future. Here's how I see it. Please review**

What kind of life was I meant to be born into? I'm 16 and too confused for words. Uncle Chandler said that I was a result of my parents getting drunk and having sex. That stung me, but what Aunt Monica said afterward didn't help. She said that although that happened, she was sure that they loved me. I'd like to think otherwise. When I was born, they wanted to provide what was best for me, so they eventually married (again), only to divorce (again) when I was 5. After hearing Uncle Chandler, I was almost convinced that I caused my parents to divorce. It almost makes sense. I live with my mom full-time and don't really talk to my dad. He only manages to send me a birthday card every year. I wanted to cry, but Aunt Monica put her arm around me as she said, "No matter what happens, we'll always love you." I cried.

That evening, me and my mom were watching a movie. When it went to commercial, I decided that I needed to find the truth. "Mom," I began.

My mom glanced at me, her stunning blue eyes smiling. "What is it, sweetie?" she said.

I hesitated. How could someone that smiles with their eyes at you hate me? "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" She hugged me tightly. "Honey, what led you to ask such thing?"

"Well, Uncle Chandler…"

"Aw, he was trying to make you upset. I love you a lot. The only real mystery is if your father loves you."

"Mom, it's been 11 years since the divorce! Why can't you forgive him?"

"Emma, those few years I was married to Ross, his main concern was Ben. He wasn't sure that Ben would accept me as a stepmother, and wasn't sure what he would think about his half-sister."

"You mean me?"

"Yeah. Ross would say he loved me and that he loved you, but I began to believe it less and less."

I was stunned. I didn't know about any of that. I believed every single word... but that made me wanna talk to my dad. Was his side of the story the same?

That night, after my mom went to bed, I went to call my dad. Because I didn't have his number, I decided to connect from information. "Who would you like to connect to?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Ross Geller, please," I said shakily, feeling a little nervous.

"Okay. One moment please."

A few moments later, I heard my dad say, "Hello, Geller residence."

"Hi. It's Emma," I said.

"Emma? Emma who?"

I held worry from my voice. "Emma Geller-Green. Your daughter."

"Oh, hi. I'm happy to hear from you. How's everything going? How's your mother?"

"Everything's great. Mom's fine. I have a question."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Do you love me?"

"Emma, what made you think I didn't love you? Was it your Uncle Chandler?"

"Yeah, and it was also Mom."

"What? What did Rachel tell you?"

"She said that while she was married to you, you were concerned about Ben and didn't genuinely love me and her."

There was an awkward silence, then I heard my dad sigh. "Emma, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that Rachel's been lying to you. I do admit that I was concerned about Ben, but only because I know it was rough that he couldn't live with both me and his mother at the same time and didn't know what he would think if he found out I lived with another woman. But just because I was concerned about my son doesn't mean that I didn't love you and Rachel. In fact, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

There was another awkward silence until he whispered, "I still love you and Rachel as much as I did when we were a family."

I nodded, but I didn't know what to say. After all of that, I still had no idea what kind of life I was born into, but I know now that Aunt Monica was right all along. Even after their divorce, they still loved me. Was it wrong for me to think this?


End file.
